


Ensemble

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Poémre retrassant les saison 1 à 13 de Supernatural
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte est un poème que j'avais écrit juste avant le début de la saison 14, et initialement posté sur Fanfiction.net.  
> Il est peut être pas incroyable, mais j'ai essayé :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**S** uivez votre route, ô vous rebelles,

À la recherche de ce père disparu.

Ignorez toutes ces futures querelles.

La Mort ? N'est-ce pas un funeste déjà-vu ?

**U** n don si particulier et si effrayant,

Doit on en avoir peur ? Mais il ne peux te fuir.

Si tu es son frère, et non terrifiant,

Pour toi, il vend son âme, retourne conduire.

**P** our une vie, une âme, pacte intolérable.

Il lutte, il doit le sauver, ils doivent être deux ;

Seuls, ils ne peuvent vivre, trop vulnérables.

Et maintenant, l'avenir n'est plus harmonieux.

**E** nfers lointain, les tourments continuent encor.

La sanglante démone les séparent, et le Ciel

Aussi s'interpose. Ils ouvrent Pandore,

 _Il_ est là, mais à deux, c'est superficiel.

**R** uminer ne sers à rien. Un choix il faut faire.

S'abandonner à l'Apocalypse ou pas ?

Les Anges ont choisis, mais toujours il préfère

Choisir son frère, qui devint pourtant un appât.

**N** on sans pertes et paiement, il revint de l'horreur.

Comment croire qu'il soit devenu l'ennemi ?

Alors qu'arrive la guérison comme bonheur,

Ils doivent subir la trahison d'un ami

**A** battus, déçus par cette triste perte,

Une encre noire s'étale sur le pays.

Ils reprennent les armes. Après cette perte

Ils vont gagner ; venger celui qui a péri.

**T** ant de souffrance pourrait elle prendre fin ?

Un dernier chemin de croix, sacrifice final,

L'amour résonne en nous tous telle une grande faim.

C'est impossible, la chute est le nouveau signal.

**U** n mensonge, une marque se glissent entre eux

Les ennemis se présentent en grand nombres.

Le secret se cache dans l'éclat de ses yeux.

Alors qu'il le sait, les tiens deviennent ombres.

**R** echercher son frère et le sauver encor,

Ô livre pourras tu le sauver ? La Mort vint,

Habillée de la chaire de ce clan si fort.

Mais elle succombe, la victoire vint enfin ?

**A** près tous ça, un nouveau mal insidieux

Est libre. Les ennemis deviennent des alliés.

L'Ombre s'étant et la lumière revient ; Dieu !

Les frères gagnent encor, elle est renvoyée.

**L** ucifer hère, l'Angleterre revient ici,

Bibliothèques et armes doivent s'allier

Les Chasseurs se battent contre l'hypocrisie,

Le Prince naît et le Roi est sacrifié.

**D** ans cette innocence le danger se cache,

Quel père, quel modèle choisir ? Vous sans doute.

Tant d'amis retrouvés, la souffrance tâche,

Pour ton frère tu fait ce qui te dégoûte

**S** eul, l'espoir s'éteint. Ensemble, vous sauver le monde. Dans la solitude, un seul horizon ; le sauver.


End file.
